Un retour inattendu
by Angeline44
Summary: Ginny revient 7 ans plus tard, avec deux enfants et différente
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait aujourd'hui 7 ans que Ginny, celle qui aurait dû être sa Ginny, sa femme, est partie. Il n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis son mariage avec ce stupide moldu, Jason. Ils sont partis en Amérique, quelque temps après, et depuis ce jour ni ses amis, ni sa famille ont eu de nouvelles d'elle, comme si elle avait disparu.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas s'être battu pour elle, il aurait dû faire plus. Il partit ce coucher avec tous ces regrets qu'il le hante depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Pendant ce temps en Amérique, dans une petite ville près de Washington,

Un petit garçon était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre son père crier après sa maman, papa criait toujours et maman ne disait jamais rien, il n'y avait personne pour la défendre. Puis les crient finir par cesser, et il entendit son père claquer la porte, alors il décida d'en sortir et trouva sa mère allonger par terre, elle avait l'air d'avoir mal.

Maman, maman

(D'une voix faible presque inaudible) Tout va bien se passer mon chéri, tu vas voir.

Mais maman

Va te recoucher fait ce que je te dis s'il te plait mon cœur.

Le lendemain matin,

Son papa venait de partir pour aller au travail, et sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner, elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait toujours mal.

Tu veux bien surveiller ta petite sœur pour moi un instant s'il te plait, il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain.

Oui.

Merci mon grand.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit une femme tellement différente, sa famille lui manquait, elle devait retourner là-bas en Angleterre mais en même temps elle ne pouvait laisser son mari seul. Puis elle pensa à ses deux merveilleux enfants, le meilleur pour eux partir de cet environnement. Sa décision était prise, elle devait penser à eux avant lui.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée qui cela pouvait bien être surtout à une heure pareille de la nuit. En ouvrant la porte, il fût surpris de trouver Ginny derrière la porte, avec un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans cacher derrière sa jambe et un petit bébé dans ces bras qui ne devait pas avoir plus de un ans.

Ginny !

Oui, je suis désolé je ne savais pas où aller et…

Ne t'inquiète entre, ne restez pas dehors.

Merci Harry.

Venez-vous assoir près du feu.

Je ne resterais pas longtemps juste le temps de trouver une solution.

Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux d'accord, tu seras toujours la bienvenue

Merci mais ne dis rien à personne que je suis là et surtout pas à ma famille.

Comme tu voudras mais il serait tellement content de te voir, tu leur manques énormément.

Quand elle s'assit près du feu, il la regarda et c'est là où il vit des marques sur son visage, elles avaient l'air récente, Jason n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, c'était une bonne sorcière elle aurait su défendre. En la voyant il la trouva tellement différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, juste avant son départ pour l'Amérique.

Que s'est-il passé Ginny ?

Rien, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que je vais faire par la suite avec Jason

Je veux pas retourner la bas ! Papa il est méchant avec toi.

C'est quoi cette histoire Ginny.

Je ne veux pas en parler, du moins pas pour le moment.

Comme tu voudras mais si tu as besoin je suis là.

Je sais, ça te dérange si on prend une chambre pour se reposer un peu, les enfants ont peu dormi la nuit dernière.

Oui bien sûr, tu connais la maison.

A demain Harry.

A demain Monsieur.

Tu peux m'appeler Harry tu sais.

D'accord.

Monsi, euh pardon Harry vous pouvez aider maman à porter Amy, elle a mal au ventre.

Oui tiens passe la moi, ça va aller pour monter les escaliers.

Oui sa ira je suis une grande fille.

Il déposa la petite Amy au milieu du lit pour qu'elle puisse être entre sa mère et son petit frère et ne pas tomber. Puis il ferma la porte et les laissa tous les trois pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

En retournant dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il pensait à Ginny, aux enfants de cette dernière et à tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver ces 7 dernières années.

Le lendemain matin, le petit garçon se réveilla en premier, il descendit alors tout doucement les escaliers sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et sa petite sœur. En arrivant dans la cuisine il sentit une bonne odeur de pancakes, c'était Harry qui les avaient préparés pour eux.

Bonjour mon grand, bien dormi ?

Oui, vous avez fait à manger ?

Des pancakes l'un dès seule plat que je sais préparer mais tu sais tu peux me dire tu.

D'accord.

Alors mon grand tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appels.

(la bouche pleine de pancakes) Moi c'est Arthur !

Arthur, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Oui maman.

Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre, Alors tu as bien dormi ?

J'ai appris à ne pas faire de bruit, sa fait des années que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Tant mieux.

Après le petit déjeuner, Arthur alla se débarbouiller un petit peu pour enlever toute la confiture qu'il avait autour de la bouche et après d'aller voir Amy pour savoir si elle dormait encore. Pendant ce temps Ginny s'assit en d'Harry, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis finalement il lança la conversation.

Que s'est-il passé ces 7 dernières années, s'il te plait Ginny parle moi.

Je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler, laisse-moi un peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas je ne resterais pas trop longtemps, comme je te disais hier, juste le temps de trouver une solution à la situation.

Très bien mais le jour où tu seras prête tu pourras compter sur moi mais tu sais je ne suis pas fou je vois les marques sur ton visage, même si hier soir tu as essayé de les cacher avec ta mèche.

Merci, je vais aller prendre une petite douche, ça va me faire du bien.

Au moment d'aller sous la douche, elle entendit la porte d'entrer sonner d'un seul coup, elle fût prise d'une panique folle que se pu être lui, il saurait forcément un jour où elle serait, puis elle entendit la voix d'Hermione, d'un côté elle fut rassurée mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas encore prête à la revoir.

Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ai bien le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami, tu me laisses entrer ?

Euh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi entre, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Oui, je voulais te demander, tu viens toujours à la fête du bébé ?

Evidemment surtout si je suis le futur parrain, si c'est tout tu peux y aller.

J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux me mettre à la porte.

Non ce n'est pas ça du tout mais j'ai du travail

Mouais…bon je te dis à demain alors.

Oui et passe le bonjour a Ron de ma part.

Ginny fût soulager quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière Hermione, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter ni affronter d'autre personne pour l'instant.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Après le départ d'Hermione, Ginny sortie de la salle de bain mais avant elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se trouvait pitoyable et faible, comment avait-elle pu rester tant d'année auprès de lui après tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. C'était une bonne sorcière et puissante quI plus est mais depuis son départ en Amérique elle avait cessé toute activité, pour lui, l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs et la plus grosse l'avoir épousé.

En descendant, elle vit Harry qui jouait avec ses enfants ou plutôt jouait avec Arthur avec Amy sur ces genoux, cela la fit sourire, elle les fixa appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte pendant un moment et se rendit compte que jamais depuis la naissance des enfants Jason n'avait pris le temps de jouer avec ses enfants, il préférait aller jouer et boire au café du coin plutôt que de passer du temps avec eux, du temps en famille.

Ce fût Arthur qui la sortie de ses pensées en allant vers elle pour lui faire un câlin ce par quoi elle répondit en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Merci maman d'être venu chez Harry, il est gentil et il veut bien jouer avec nous sans lui demander et sans criez pas comme papa, lui il était méchant.

Je sais mon cœur, et je suis tellement désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Tu veux venir jouer avec nous maintenant ?

Vous jouez à quoi ?

C'est des pions d'échec qui bougent je comprends pas tout mais c'est marrant.

Très bien j'arrive, et je vais te montrer comment le battre.

OUI !

Ginny alla rejoindre Harry et Amy dans le canapé pour commencer une nouvelle partie d'échec, elle avait son fan club, son fils qui l'encourageait en disant « aller maman » et ce fut Ginny qui gagna au plus grand regret d'Harry, les Weasley tous imbattables au échec.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Ginny et ses deux enfants, Arthur et Amy étaient arrivés chez Harry, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Jason et elle craignait de le voir débarquer. Elle ne préférait pas trop y penser pour le moment, ses enfants avaient l'air heureux et content d'être ici et cela permettrait à Ginny de reprendre des forces, en attendant de trouver autre chose.

Aujourd'hui Harry devait reprendre le travail, il avait réussi à prendre quelque jour de congé quand Ginny était arrivée sans dire la véritable raison, Ginny ne voulant toujours pas que sa famille soit au courant de son retour, du moins pour le moment. Elle se tenait devant la porte au moment où Harry parti pour lui dire en en revoir et que ce dernier lui donne quelque recommandation.

Passe une bonne journée Harry.

Merci, et toi fait attention, n'ouvre la porte à personne et rester à la maison en mon absence.

Je sais me défendre tu sais Harry.

Sa dépend avec qui et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou aux enfants, on ira ensemble au parc si tu veux quand je serais revenu, ça vous fera du bien à tous les 3 prendre l'air, mais tu attends.

Très bien je t'attendrais, sauf si tu rentres tard, les enfants en ont marre d'être enfermés ils ont besoin de courir aussi enfin surtout Arthur.

Je ne serais pas long, j'arriverais dans l'après-midi.

Très bien, a tout à l'heure.

Nous arrivions en milieu d'après-midi et Arthur bougeait partout, alors Harry ou pas Harry elle se décida à aller au parc en face de chez lui afin qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes. Elle donna un manteau Arthur et habilla chaudement Amy avant de l'installer dans sa poussette, que les sorts de rétrécissements pouvaient être pratique, l'un des seuls sorts qu'elle pratiquait encore sans que son mari ne s'en aperçoive.

Une fois arrivé au parc, Arthur couru directement vers les jeux, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire de sorti tous les trois, dans un parc ou ailleurs, et sa faisait aussi très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils son heureux.

Cela faisait une petite heure que Ginny était au parc, quand elle l'aperçue, elle commença à paniquer et à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Se dépêcher et fuir une nouvelle fois comme elle l'avait si bien fait ou alors l'affronter mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir, elle se retrouva nez à nez face à cette personne.

Pendant ce temps au ministère,

Harry était dans son bureau en face celui de Ron qui se plaignait de Hermione qui la faisait tourner en bourrique depuis qu'elle était arrivée au septième mois de grossesse, des envies de fraises alors que c'est n'est pas la saison, ou encore des envies très particulière en plein milieu de la nuit et la liste est encore longue.

Harry lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il pensait à Ginny et malgré la promesse de ne rien dire, il voulait en parler avec Ron, lui dire que sa sœur était revenue, sa disparition si l'on peut dire avait vraiment été difficile pour Ron, il en a souffert pendant longtemps et il en souffre certainement encore.

Tu m'écoutes Harry ?

Euh oui excuse Ron j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je vois ça, tu as des problèmes ?

Non rien de grave, et puis tu en as assez avec Hermione.

Oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs tu viens toujours à la fête prénatale du bébé, elle y tient beaucoup.

Evidemment que je serais la, et j'amènerai peut-être une personne ?

T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? Dis-moi tout elle est comment ?

Je ne peux rien te dire encore et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle vienne.

Ok, sa marche mais si tu veux me parler je suis là.

Je me doute, aller finissons nos dossiers qu'on en finisse et qu'on rentre enfin chez nous.

Bien chef !

A suivre…


End file.
